


Bump in the night

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT4, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: Noct's back from his crystal nap and wants to spend some quality time with Ignis, however when their play time wakes up their other tent-mates, they get more than they bargained for.





	Bump in the night

Despite everything that had happened, Ignis seemed the same as he was 10 years ago.

That’s what Noctis thinks at least as he watches him clean up after making a full feast to celebrate his return and to prepare for what’s to come tomorrow. He had offered to help with the setup as well as the cleanup but was but shushed by his dear friends and left to sit back and relax. It was mostly for him after all.

 

Gladio and Prompto both retired back to their tent after they took care of their dishes, wishing them a good night’s rest while leaving him and Ignis alone together for the night. As much as he loved being with all of his buddies again after so long, did want a moment alone with Ignis, the memory of him lying on the ground, severe burns covering his body due to him sacrificing himself for his sake still weighs heavy in his mind. Even after he made it in time to save him, he barely had the time to show him how much he appreciated what he’s done. Once he saw that Iggy had finished, he finally decides to speak up.

 

“...You know, I never got to thank you.”

 

Ignis seems quite happy pottering away, tidying up camp for one last time. Noct's voice catches his attention, taking a long stride over before settling into place beside him at the campfire, his posture impeccable as always, his legs crossed with grace, both hands settled on his knee. First, he makes light of his efforts.

 

"Come now, it's nothing special..." For the crown, he would do anything. For Noct in particular, he would do anything. In his mind, he does recognize that he may have gone a little... Above and beyond, but if he had any contribution to this moment, here and now with Noct beside him, he wouldn't dare change a thing. "Don't sound so gloomy, Noct. We're all here and well, after all. I'm just happy we're alive." He's sure Noct's heard that many times from him, but he sorely wants to drive that home. He was happy they were alive, all of them. especially after the ordeals they'd gone through. It takes Noct a good deal of restraint to not blurt out that if nothing special was fighting his immortal ancestor by himself and almost dying for his sake, then he’d be afraid of what he was like when he actually tried. He does take into account that he might have just been talking about the meal though and laughs to himself.

 

“You’re still as humble as I remember Specs, give yourself some credit though for once.” He smiled thinking about the pet name, it still comes out of habit. He moves closer to his side, wanting just a quiet moment with him and the warmth of the fireside. “But yeah, I just wanted to thank you, for everything, not just the meal y’know.” Iggy lightly shrugs his shoulders. He wasn't here for praise, he's just glad his job is so enjoyable, despite the near death experiences.

 

"I wouldn't change these years for the world." He leans back in his camp chair, a contented sigh leading him to settle down comfortably. About the only thing he might have changed was Noct's absence, but given the circumstances... He deems it a worthy departure.  "your manners have certainly improved over the years, hm?" He chuckles quietly to himself, watching the flames of the campfire slowly flicker and crackle, he might be finding it a little difficult to make eye contact with Noct, perhaps he's thinking too hard on tomorrow to focus on tonight. Everything was riding on his shoulders, his plan pulling through. As a strategist he had every confidence... however no plan was always a 100% certainty.

 

“10 years in a crystal with no Prompto hyping everyone up will do that to you,” He snorts, though he does notice Ignis seemed very focused on something else, probably the hell of a task tomorrow will be. ‘This should be his night to relax too’ he thinks, taking a quick breath before resting his hand on Ignis’s, his cheeks heating up when he felt a familiar warmth. He’s not sure if it’s the right time to make a move on him after so long apart especially with all the things at stake right now, but gods he misses the contact and how soft his hands were. “You should unwind a bit more too by the way, I’d hate to see you get more wrinkles than me.” He teases coyly. Iggy smiles fondly, glancing down at the hand resting upon his flicking his eyes back up to meet Noct's. Familiar contact is familiar contact at the end of the day, and Noct's warmth near him is welcomed. There's a moment's pause before he links his fingers with his king's, squeezing gently.

 

"...I suppose there's nothing more I can do, not yet, anyway." if it were Gladio or Prompto trying to get him to unwind and relax he might be more opposed... but Noct's sentiment makes him chuckle. It feels good to just... laugh again. Everything has been far too serious in Noctis' absence, he feels... safe, comfortable, a feeling he'd almost thought he'd forgotten.

Seeing Ignis smile more was always a treat, especially now that he has time to appreciate his features now glowing next to the fire and moonlight. He’s not all that different even in his appearance compared to the changes in his own. The only differences being how long his hair has gotten, styled neatly in a pomp that suited him well. His eyes also lingered at the scars he sustained, both from the incident and the time he’s been away most likely. Though a bit of a morbid reminder, they almost enhanced how handsome he looked. He was used to him being the picture perfect advisor he always was, but the more he looked the more small details added to his attractiveness.

 

He doesn’t seem to notice how much he’s been staring though.

 

"Noct? Are you spacing out?" He quips, catching the other man staring. He stands, and it seems he's about to head back to the tent. Despite being quite the observant advisor that he was... often time any flirtatious behavior or more obvious admiration tended to be lost on his no-nonsense attitude. He remains where he is while Noct makes no effort to move, however. He wasn't about to leave the king outside unattended when the nights were that much more dangerous in the recent years. Noct’s brows raise a bit at his oddly innocent comment as he’s pulled out of his daze.

 

“Uhh, maybe a bit tired, you know me,” Not that he actually was, in fact if he was completely honest it’s one of the rare times where it was the last thing he wanted to do. An idea sparked in his head though as he stood up to follow behind Ignis, choosing to be a bit subtle in case the other two were to wake up. As soon as they both entered the tent and got comfortable, he took one deep breath before leaning over him, bumping his nose at first but finally planting a soft kiss on Ignis’ lips, lingering a while in order to appreciate how soft they were before backing up a little, still hovering over him and sighing.

 

“Hah... you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Ignis looks confused for a moment, but his eyebrows soon lower, soft and sultry as his gaze.

 

"You could have just asked, highness..." He speaks quietly, not wanting to wake the other two. While it takes him a moment to reciprocate, especially after such an absence, he does indeed bring his arm around Noct, resting his forehead forwards to meet his. "Is this why you've been acting so strange, Noct?" he questions, but ultimately the answer he got meant little to him. Noct on a good day was a bit of an oddball. But given that little kiss... He certainly had an inkling on his mind of what the young king wanted. Whether or not it was.... respectable, to do more than kiss in front of their tent mates, however was another matter. Noctis lets out another sigh and leans into his touch.

 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention all day, Iggy,” He chuckles, his hand reaching to cup his cheek, tracing the scars on his face. “You have no idea how much I missed you...” He moves in to kiss him once more, this time for much longer and deeper. He does try to keep quiet, but the more he feels Iggy again the less he seemed to care that the others were nearby. If he had to deal with their noisy fucking every other day then they can deal with this at least once.

 

"You'll just have to be more... direct, then, won't you?" He suggests under his breath, urging Noct to lay over him to minimize the sound of rustling. Both familiar and different, he can't deny the joy it brought him to have Noct's lips pressed to his. He can feel the slight scratch of his beard-scruff, the neediness in his movements, and honestly, it's simply heartwarming to see and feel. "...I missed you too, Noct..." Perhaps more than he may have realized. Between him, Prompto and Gladio, he knew the most of royal protocol, and becoming the next king of light wasn't exactly a short walk in the park. Noct continued kissing him, breaking off only to breathe and lay a few more kisses down his jaw and neck.

 

A strange amount of bold playfulness filled him, silently nudging his thigh between Iggy’s legs while his hands started to wander and feel all over his chest. His muscles felt a bit tighter since the last time he’s felt them, and it stirred a familiar heat within him when he felt them work as he moved. Ignis bites his lip, my, the king was particularly bold this evening... he usually wouldn't have dared do anything with the other two around, let alone initiate. it brings a tiny smirk to his lips.

 

"What did I do to deserve such 'royal' treatment, Noct?" he questions, playfully, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles against Noct's back and shoulders, as much as he was fond of the closeness, the occasional stir from the sleeping pair beside them seems to have him distracted.

He smiles coyly at his advisor- or life partner, more like.

“If I had to count all the reasons we wouldn’t get anything done.” He glances at his friends who are sound asleep, hearing a soft snore and noting Ignis’ concern. However his mind still focuses on more pressing things. “Bet I can make you cream before they wake up~” he licks his lip at him, tugging at his belt as well. If there’s one way he can show his appreciation its with his mouth at least. Ignis goes a little red in the face at that comment.

 

"Excuse m-" Oh, there he goes, straight for his belt. He'd be rolling his eyes if he wasn't slightly frazzled. Made even more evident by his slightly unbuttoned and unkempt shirt, and his hair slowly starting to unravel from it's perfectly positioned style. Sometimes... he might have cared about his appearance before a lover, but before Noct, he knew the other man actually preferred him to look 'undone'. "You're eager..." he chooses to comment while watching him fiddle with his belt. he won't deny the slight stirring in his pants had made them a tad 'uncomfortable'. He’s all smiles seeing his normally uptight lover looking like a mess. He might have been a bit more shy in his younger years in terms of sexuality, but now that it feels like a now or never type situation...  He manages to unbuckle Iggy’s belt, quickly unzipping and his arousal sprung free from it’s prison, almost bumping Noctis in the face.

 

“And I’m the one that’s eager...” He snorts. Giving a generous lick to it. Ignis gives an indignant huff turned quiet groan when Noct starts to lick at his desire.

 

"Oh hush... it's... been awhile..." He sighs in contentment, sliding back down into his jacket, eyes falling half lidded while a hand moves to stroke through Noct's hair, encouraging him. He knew better than anyone that once Noct set his mind to something, no amount of him protesting would change it. royalty probably shouldn't be finding himself between an advisors legs, especially like this, but who is he to go against the throne? Noct makes a satisfied hum hearing him and feeling his hand in his hair, putting his mouth around him and stroking his length while he sucked on the tip. He mostly experimented at first, toying places he remembered would make Iggy shiver with his tongue before attempting to take him deeper into his mouth. He looked up at his with lidded eyes, gauging his reactions so he know what worked. Iggy stifles a quiet moan with his hand, his eyebrows knitting together when Noct inches down over him. "Mmmnn... Highness..." he breathes, rolling his hips slowly up against Noct's mouth, marvelling in the softness of his tongue and lips. his hand alternates between stroking through his hair and, sometimes, he even grips his hair, balling his hand into a fist in Noct's hair, urging him down further before he catching himself, giving a quiet 'ahem' and an apology for his forward-ness. Noct was caught off guard  when his head is pushed slightly deeper, but it only encourages him even further. His pace quickens a little, his other hand caressing along Ignis’ thigh. Remembering his own need, he grinded softly against his leg, moaning softly around his cock while trying to keep his focus on pleasuring his lovely advisor. Iggy is glad he didn't overstep any boundaries, something about watching his king go down on him so enthusiastically is certainly having an affect on him. Noct would likely get a taste of him if he pulled back enough. “Hhh... Noct..." he murmurs, feeling like he needs.... more. He urges Noct up for a kiss, taking a little guilty pleasure in tasting himself on Noct's lips. Throwing caution to the wind, he slides a gloved hand down, cupping against Noct's still clothed crotch with a sly little grin against his lips. Noct whines, louder than he should have as he heard the others start stir awake.

 

“Mmm... what’s with all the- oooOOOHH...” Prompto squeaked at the flash of bare dick. Gladio as well woke up, staring groggily until he finally realized what was going on.

 

“Hah. Niiiice.” Noct feels like he should be embarrassed but somehow it just makes him even harder in Iggy’s palm, continuing to rut into his hand even after being caught and looking up at Iggy, his eyes full of longing wishing for some... direction. Iggy might just be completely mortified. At least Noct's dick was still in his pants.

 

"So that’s why you guys didn't come to bed right away, you were scoriiiiiin~" Prompto chimes and Iggy can feel himself try and hide under his jacket's collar to no avail. Gladio smirking at him is just as embarrassing. He looks like he's too caught up in getting caught to even think of how to continue with all these eyes on him. Noct isn’t sure what comes over him, but suddenly a grin flashes over his face when an even wilder idea brushes his mind.

 

“You know Iggy, you’ve treated us all so well all these years,” His hand reaches to grab his ass cheek as he drawls “maybe it’s your turn...” It seemed like it was interpreted like it was a command, as the pair seemed to smile with him and draw closer to them, surrounding Iggy like a pack of wolves to a juicy steak. Iggy stutters a bit, nothing of sense making it out from his lips. I mean, it's not the first time anyone's seen him naked, in whole or in part... but he's just so frazzled he can't bring himself to comment immediately.

 

"....I don't know what to say..." He can almost feel himself tearing up at the sentiment, as silly as it sounds. Perhaps he's been far too wound up over these lonelier years, regardless of his embarrassment, it hasn't changed how hard he was, absentmindedly rubbing himself against Noct's leg. Noct giggles to himself while he leaned in to kiss and mouth Iggy’s neck, letting the boys slowly peel his clothes off while he slowly undressed himself. Pretty much all their clothes have been discarded in a pile now, and Prompto crawls over with a bag, bedroom essentials, really. He is slightly concerned at whether or not that is all for him and Gladio or if this was planned but he’s otherwise grateful.

 

“Why don’t we go smallest first, work him up a little~” Gladio purrs. Prompto seemed very receptive to it as well so he nods him along. Noct nudges Iggy back, having him lay down while he slicked his fingers up, giving small pecks to Iggy’s cheek and whispering loving words to him as his fingers pressed up to his entrance while The other two prepare themselves as well

 

Iggy can barely blink out of his daze when he figures out exactly what's about to happen. While he wants to protest, if only because he doesn't deem 'doing his job' as a worthy reason for pampering, he knew Noct would have none of it. Obeying his king, his position shifts, biting back a little gasp when Noct's fingers get more personal. A breath to steady and relax, and he feels ready. He makes a mental note to catch Noct alone after everything is said and done to enjoy just him, but the 4 of them have all been together up until now, and it wasn't as if he had any issues getting intimate with them, even the few encounters in Noct's absence. Iggy's eyes fall on Prompto, kneeling between his legs, pressing his palms in a somewhat sloppy if well-meaning massage over his thighs. To be fair, he's probably still half asleep.

 

"All of you... you're far too kind..." He almost feels emotional, even given the down and dirty nature of what's about to happen.

 

“You treat us like kings pretty much 24/7 Ig, it’s the least we could do~” Prompto hums, rubbing his thighs and positioning himself at his entrance. He may have been sleepy earlier but the excitement of getting to please his normally wound up friend was enough to get him wide awake. He pushed in slowly, making sure Iggy was adjusting well enough before he’d increase his pace. Meanwhile, Gladio had been quietly preparing himself too. It’s rare to see the royal advisor looking like a hot mess, and honestly he felt the urge to just ride him to oblivion. Probably at the surprise of Ignis, he moves over to straddle him, using his large hands to grind his arousal against his ass cheeks before aiming it towards his entrance.

 

“Looks like you’re getting the entire menu tonight,”

 

Honestly, he's not sure what's more arousing, watching Prompto and Gladio work in tandem with each other, perfectly in sync as they both pleased him and each other, Prompto's hands alternating from gripping at Iggy's hips to stroking Gladio's arousal. Or the sensations he was receiving that came with it. It wasn't unheard of to see the big guy as a bottom, but getting to -experience- it was certainly something else. He practically melts, beckoning Noct up towards him, and he doesn't waste any time in wrapping a hand around his cock, giving a firm base to tip squeeze.

 

"I'm flattered..." he breathes, trying to focus his attention on all 3 of them was... a difficult task to say the least, settling on rolling his hips to both grind back against Prompto and grind up against Gladio. Though it's clear he's giving a little more thought to the kisses and strokes he's offering to Noct, who in turn lets out a content sigh as he watches Ignis try to keep his focus on pleasuring his length. He can't help but smile at the small noises he makes when Prompto thrusts into him at the right angle or when Gladio rode his cock particularly rough. He lets his hands wander over him, petting his hair softly to encourage him while also sneaking his other hand to play and tease his nipples.

 

"You're doing so good Iggy... I love seeing you enjoy yourself like this." There’s little response Iggy can make other than a mumble around the king's crown jewels... however he's sure to make it known the sentiment is well received when he doubles his efforts, feeling a quake of pleasure surge through him when all of their efforts seem to melt together. he for sure didn't see himself physically pleasing all of his friends at once, but he couldn't decline the thrill of it. The low hum in his throat is sure to be felt when he twists to take Noct's arousal into his mouth further, the shift of angle spiking his pleasure each time Prompto managed to meet that angle within him in sync. Prompto is very noisy in bed and in general, but Gladio can tell from the raise in pitch and volume that he's getting close.

 

"You're close already Prom? Geeze let me catch up..." Wanting to get Iggy to come around the same time, he tries to match Prompto’s pace, slamming down onto his cock with low huffs.  Noct notices this, making an effort to tease Iggy's chest even more to help bring him over the edge. It's taking a lot of effort, but he finds it more exciting to try to hold himself back from climaxing until it was his turn to be inside or on top of him. Ignis can feel the familiar heat building at his core, trying to get them all to hit their climaxes at once was no easy feat, but when it does start to happen it's more of a domino effect. Biting his lip with a sharp huff signals his release, leaving a faint mark of his nails against Gladio's thigh, the other hand having fallen from stroking Noct to grip into the camping sheets below them.

 

"Mmn... outstanding endurance, Gladio..." he notes, given the shield hadn’t quite hit his own climax. He returns to simply nuzzling along Noct's length instead of actively sucking him.

 

Gladio makes a prideful expression on his face at the comment, while Prompto seems to flop onto Gladio's back, softly panting after being spent. Noct gives a small kiss onto Iggy's forehead, loving how cute he looked nuzzling his cock before abruptly getting up.

 

"Alright. Time to switch it up boys," he flashes a toothy smile before nudging the two to their next positions while giving a knowing look at Iggy, who has to wait a moment for the little pleasure haze to settle,

 

"More?" he asks, somewhat quizzically, "I mean I don't mind, but... shouldn't we really be settling down for t-" Gladio's having none of Iggy being the voice of responsibility, not tonight. their king has returned from a 10 year nap, and they were going to party like it.

 

"Clam up, specs, can'tcha see the king has spoken?" he laughs wholeheartedly, jostling his shoulder to get him out of his daze a little quicker. "If you can't finish me off, I'm gonna fill ya up after Noct's done..." He rumbles, and Iggy gives him quite the look.

 

Scandalous.

 

Noct can't help but snort at Gladio's teasing, and crawls up between Iggy's legs. Prompto has climbed over to straddle him, giggling after getting to see him without Gladio's ass in the way.

 

"Wow Iggy, I've never seen you so messy! It's a good look," he sits directly on his arousal, rocking his hips against it. "we're not even halfway done yet!" He says cheerfully, he knows Iggy is probably overloaded with stimulation but it's fun watching him squirm. Noct in the meantime slicks himself up, teasing Iggy's entrance a little before entering.

 

"You ready babe?" Ignis is about as ready as he'll ever be, and he can't deny Prompto's comments worked him up a bit more than they usually would have, no shaded visor to hide his blush behind this time. though the 'oof' sound he makes when Prompto plops himself on his lap is slightly surprised, but the lad seems to be enjoying himself, and that’s the important thing. it urges a little chuckle from him at the very least, patting his freckle laden thighs.

 

"Right... ready as I'll ever be." he sits up, familiarized with the angle he enjoyed, and also able to support himself on his elbow while taking to stroking Gladio, a twinge of excitement laced with fear prickling up the hairs on the back of his neck when he realizes he can't quite meet his fingers and thumb around the shield's arousal. "My, my..."

 

Prompto slides down his length easily with a slight shiver going up his spine, having had enough stretching just with Gladio from earlier activities. He's very quick to start, almost bouncing on him already. Meanwhile Noct takes his sweet time, enjoying the tight heat around him with each rock of his hips. He gets a peek of Gladio quietly challenging Iggy, pretty much daring him to see how much of him he could take into his mouth with a soft tug of his hair. He heats up more than he thought possible seeing how his long, slender fingers barely even wrap around the thing.

Iggy isn't a man to back down from a challenge, however he is a man who knows when to retreat when the odds aren't in his favour. That said, he catches that hungry little look from Noct out of the corner of his eye and decided he could put on a little show for him. After all, if it'd spur him on to fuck him harder, then it's all in good fun.

 

Taking in a breath, he first tests if he could even open his mouth wide enough, it's a tight fit and he hopes the odd graze of teeth doesn't deter Gladio from helping, feeling his palm at the back of his head urging him to take more. Perhaps if he didn't have the distraction of Prompto using his hips as a springboard and Noct rocking sensually against his backside, he might have managed more than just half... however he's happy to please and not accidentally choke himself

Noct chokes back a surprised noise as he watches Iggy take an impressive amount of Gladio into his mouth, making eye contact with him as he does too. 'coy bastard' he thinks, putting more energy into his thrusts to show some appreciation for the show. His grip on Iggy's thighs tightened, most likely leaving some marks while he worked into him a little rougher. Prompto meanwhile leans down on Iggy, his own member rubbing against his tummy as he decided to play with his nipples with his mouth. Iggy feels a little shudder along his spine, where Prompto leaves a damp trail with his tongue, the night air just heightens the sensation. bobbing on a few inches of Gladio's length while he's both fucking and being fucked is proving to be a bit of a challenge, and he has to eventually draw back in favour of stroking the shield's cock instead, moving an arm around Prompto to stroke over his back, quite the enthusiastic soul he was, and Ignis appreciates his energy. despite all this, it's clear most of his attention is on Noct, rewarding each thrust he particularly enjoys with a bite of his lips or a coy little flutter of his eyelids, he'd have to work harder to get a true moan out of him after he's already spent himself once.

He sees the looks Iggy is giving him and it's clear that he's egging him on, and gods is it working. He takes this as a sign keep fucking him harder, low growls escaping him along with the sound of his hips making contact with Iggy's rear. Prompto looks up from Iggy's chest when he notices the two giving each other looks.

 

"Ooooh, looks like you're really riling up your highness over there~" Iggy arches his back, letting his head lol back slightly. God it felt amazing, getting worked up slow then just having a moment to purely enjoy Noct intimately without having to adjust. It's enough to to make whatever was left of his cool composure melt, bringing out that seldom seen cheekier side he had.

 

"I could rile him up far more than this.." he purrs, taking Prompto gently by the chin, maintaining eye contact with Noct while he plants a sensual smooch on the blond's lips. He didn't have much space to buck against Prom's backside, but the least he could do was grind firmly into Noct's hips. Noct's face was probably glowing like hot steel now. The sight of Iggy kissing his best friend so intimately while buried deep in his ass made his chest coil with lust and envy and a large amount of arousal oddly enough. Not that he felt any ill will towards his blond friend, it was more the fact that Iggy wasn't doing that to him at that moment that seemed to set him off to let go and pound into him relentlessly, probably earning a surprised squeak from Prompto and even better noises from Iggy. Ignis’ playful smirk, even going so far as to wink in Nocts direction is purely for him, and maybe Prompto for commenting on him riling the king up.

 

"Mnnn... Highness~" He rumbles, still working up his climax from his earlier release. not wanting to leave Gladio unattended either, he returns to stroking him, huffing while wiping the light sheen of sweat from his brow, his hair somewhat stuck to his face, far longer than what Noct likely remembers. Gladio sits back with a smirk, humming in content pleasure when Iggy went to stroke him more. He always knew Iggy could be a sly bastard and it's especially evident now seeing how much he's gotten the boys desperate for him with just one little stunt. Noct, as much as he was determined to make Iggy come before him, pretty much spills over the edge and climaxes within him with a mix of a growl and a whine. Ignis isn't blind, in fact he's extremely observant. without missing a beat, he has his palm raised towards Gladio for a winning high five for outlasting the prince.

 

Now Noct has slowed behind him, he slides a palm between him and Prompto, pushing the young man back into his upright position, placing both hands on his thighs to give him more of a guided fuck than he was getting before, enough to tip him over the edge after a few deep rolls of his hips. briefly tense, he soon lays his head back on the tent canvas, catching his breath with a truly blissed out expression on his face, one hand falling down against his forehead, shielding his eyes slightly while his chest heaves. god he's in his happy place, and it’s not even over yet

Noct flopped to the ground with a defeated groan.

 

"You really did a number on me Ig..." he huffs, but was still happy with everything and dizzy from the afterglow of his climax. Prompto flops down as well, rubbing Noct's back with quiet 'you tried's and little snickers. However the three forgot to take into account whose turn it was next. "I'll give you boys a moment, but..." He leers over Ignis, casting a large shadow over him.

 

"I think you remember what I said about not finishing me off earlier?" Gladio drawls, gripping his thighs and licking his lips. Ignis shakes his head.

"How could I forget servicing our wonderful shield..." He leans up, a slightly shaky endeavor but he takes it in his stride. "Noct, be a sport and come here..." he gestures beside him. "On your front, if you please." Noct perks up at Iggy beckoning him over, even through his exhaustion. His arousal twitched slightly as he crawled over and did as he's told. It may have sounded polite, but something about the way he said it, almost like a gentle command, was hot as hell. He positioned himself just as he said, looking up at Ignis with need apparent in his expression. He already feels out of breath just waiting.

 

"Ignis..." The advisor decides to make quite the display of their king, one generously lubed up hand sliding between his asscheeks and none too gently preparing him, it almost felt like claiming him. despite his roughness he knew too well his bounds, simply aiming to please. scissoring his fingers, sometimes slyly adding a third before he withdraws. His not-so-sticky hand going for the king's scruff of hair, a gentle yet commanding tug given to have Noct face him.

 

"Onto your back now, dear heart. I think I would be correct in assuming you want to see me while you're coming undone, yes?" Gladio's brows raise at the rare sight of this side of Ignis, but he'd be damned if he didn't like it. He looks over at Prompto and smirks. Just watching them has already gotten Prom hard once again and he's alreadyquietly  jerking himself both confused at this new facet of the advisor and also turned on by it. Noct himself is faring no better, gasping quietly as he's stretched by Iggy's long fingers. He lies down afterwards on his back like he says, with the bravado he had earlier now faded into submission. Iggy coos to him, praising him with sounds rather than words before he settles against his backside, ready to take the plunge. there’s very little warning before he hilts Noct in one swift thrust, leaning down over him, his hands now pinning Noct's wrists, glancing down at him through half lidded eyes, a coy smirk completing his expression. "Gladio? If you please." he may sound commanding, but he's exceedingly polite. "Prompto? I think Noct could use a distraction for his mouth, hm?"

Noct makes a loud whimper from being filled so suddenly before Prompto's cock is nudged against his lips.

 

"you heard the man, open wide~" the blonde grins at him before letting himself into his mouth, sighing in pleasure when he moaned around him.  While Noct has his mouth busy, Gladio strides over to Ignis, giving a firm squeeze to his ass and teasing his entrance.

 

"Hope that was enough practice for you, you ready for this big guy?" He lets his fingers slip in for good measure. Ignis can't hold the moan, it's a vast difference between two of Gladio's fingers in comparison to two of Noct's.

 

"...Just bloody rail me..." He mutters low, holding his position with Noct so he wasn't fidgeting too much while Gladio prepped him. Swapping to hold Noct's wrists down with one hand, he moves the other to drag deft fingertips over Noct's spent cock, teasing him with featherlight touches. Gladio licks his lips,  now with permission to move forward he pushes in, slowly burying himself while waiting once in a while to let him adjust to the size, but not backing out either. He hisses out a curse from how tight and hot he was, even after the others had their fill. Noct can feel the shield's weight pushing Iggy even deeper into him, moaning softly around Prompto's arousal which cascades and causes him to shudder from the vibrations of his voice. It's almost too much for Iggy too quickly, a stuttered moan melting into a soft whine. He knew he was anticipating Gladio fucking him after getting a feel of his cock, but the shear sensation of being filled like this... it's something else. He can feel his arms shaking until he can no longer fully hold himself up, helping Noct tend to Prompto while he settled into Gladio's rhythm. Alternating between hungry kisses planted against Nocts lips to mouthing over Prompto's cock, he's soon melting into that familiar blissed out state, letting Gladio do most of the work rocking him and also rocking him into Noct. any words tumbling from his lips don't fully make sense, quiet curses, murmured praise... everything. Prompto looks down at his length being pleasured by two of his closest friends' mouths at the same time, once in a while they start to make out in front of him and it makes Prompto feel like he's going to explode right then. Meanwhile Noct feels like he’s lost any semblance of self control and is letting his voice out whenever his mouth was free, needy and all. He panted his royal advisor's name over and over like he was begging for him. He can feel Gladio almost purring as he fucked him even rougher, and just thinking about how good he's making Iggy feel makes him feel light-headed.

 

Iggy ruts harder into Noct when Gladio finds his rhythm with him, each thrust forwards, Gladio meets him, keeping him filled. its too much pressure against his pleasure spot over and over and he simply doesn't last, whatever left of an orgasm he can muster released into the kings backside. Usually, he would have cared about bare-backing Noct, but he's so far past caring at this point all he can do is breath Noct's name, flopped on top of him in a blissful heap, more than happy to let Gladio rut into him until he was finished. Gladio gets in a good amount of thrusts in before he finally reaches climax, letting out a low gravelly moan as he spilled hot into Iggy and grinding into him to ride the wave of pleasure as much as possible. Prompto comes just as soon as he does, tugging at himself until he shoots hot lines over Noct and Iggy's faces, not worrying about getting scolded until later. They all end up in a heaving pile, each of them someway or another getting into a comfortable position to cuddle each other sleepily. Noct in particular leans to nuzzle into the crook of Iggy's neck. having a bit of a happy sob.

 

"I... I love you guys, I love you so much Iggy..." Iggy unashamedly cleans off his face when Prompto has his moment, making eye contact with the blond with a quiet laugh. No scolding tonight. Helping Noct with a bit of cleanup as well, he settles into the cuddle, the closeness is comforting in a way he just can't describe, wrapping an arm around Noct and Prompto while Gladio practically holds all 3 of them is a feeling he doesn't want to forget in a hurry.

 

"You all mean the world to me..." he sighs, settling into position with Noct's head under his chin. "More than words can describe, Noct..."

  



End file.
